iGo Camping
by Vaniilla
Summary: When the iCarly gang goes camping.May a certain nub and a blonde-headed demon discover that they have feelings for eachother.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:My first no flames.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly but I own a list of ways to make Dan Schneider give it to kidding I don't own one...yet.**

Freddie's Pov

I entered the Shay's apartment as I saw Carly & Sam lying on the couch.  
"Hey, girls"I said  
"Hi Freddie"Carly reponded and walked in the kitchen taking a Peppy Cola.  
"Nub" Sam said,as she was sprawled over the couch eating bacon. Her hair was all a mess but I had to admit it looked kind of hot. Did I just said that Sam Puckett looked hot? It means nothing, it's not like I have a crush on her or anything.  
"Hey Freddork, can you get me a cola?" she asked  
"Take it yourself ,demon!" I retorted groaned and walked to the kitchen.  
"Hey,kidoos"Spencer, Carly's older brother said as he burst into the room."I was talking to Socko and he said that he could borrow us his RV to go you like to?"  
"Sure" all the three of us nodded  
"We could invite Gibby too. I'm gonna text him" Carly said. Well, she had a crush on him. Weird,right? And I guess he liked her too.  
"How long are we going to be there?" I asked. I doubt my mom would agree with that but anyway...  
"Like two weeks"Spencer said."We're parting on Sunday"  
"Exactly what I need, two whole weeks with the Nub and the shirtless potato"Sam said.  
"Sam, Gibby's not that bad and he doesen't take his shirt off anymore."Carly said.  
Well that's true but he's still weird.  
"Gibbeh"Gibby said as he walked in the room "I heard that ur going I would like to come too."  
"Were parting on Saturday.I should go tell my mother"I told them as I walked off to my apartment.  
As I entered the appartament I saw my mother talking on the phone to some of her friends from the aggressive parenting club. They were talking about antibacterial the kind of talk that you would like to hear...  
"Hey mom" I said as he closed the phone.  
"Freddie, I just finished spraying all your clothes with antibacterial don't forget that tonight you're taking a ,I hated tick-baths. But mom still forces me to take them even if I'm 17 now.  
I told her about camping and she actually agreed but made me promise that I would pack cloud block and antibacterial underwear. Like I would do that but anyway I agreed.  
I walked into my room and started looking at the comments from the last iCarly.  
'Freddie & Carly would make such a cute couple' some stupid fan Creddie shipers are so stupid. My crush on Carly was just a stupid middle school crush middle-school crush.I stopes liking after she kissed me the first time when I saved her from that Taco truck.I always expected kissing Carly to be something something wonderful but it just felt like a pair of cold and wet lips on mine , exactly like that kiss with Melanie. I finally realized that she was real.  
It was nothing like my first kiss with Sam. It felt like there were fireworks spinning in my was just so... perfect. I always wanted my first kiss to be with the right girl, even after Sam told everyone that I never kissed a girl. Then when she come and apologized to me I felt like a need to kiss her so I thought that we could kiss just to get over with.  
Back to the those stupid Creddie fans. They all looked like losers and were obsessed with me and Carly. There were also Seddie shippers. Most of them were cool and really , except one chubby guy who screamed 'SEDDIE' all the time. I wonder why they shared those glances like they knew that something would happen.  
And guess who was also there. Some workers from the Pear company shipped seddie too. I talked to them about the company and the pear products. I can't believe someone who worked for the best company in the world watch iCarly. I personally think it's a honour.  
I loved Pear. I always wanted to work there. I loved the CEO of this company and I nearly cried when he died. He was my role model, the man I admired the most, the one I always wanted to meet, the one that created one of the things I love the most. The Pear products were just perfect,almost as perfect as my first kiss. Even their circuits were perfectly arranged. He was a perfectionist and he changed the world with what he did. **(A/N:And I could say the same thing about Apple. Except the fact with first kiss, I never kissed I could compare them to the Seddie's first kiss)  
**I closed my laptop and got to bed.I guess the trip is going to be really nice.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sam's Pov

I walked into the Bushwell Plaza parking and I saw Carly, Freddie and Gibby near Socko's RV.

"Hey Sam"Carly was wearing a purple tee-shirt, some black shorts and white ballet flats." Put your suitcase in the back of the should get going when Spencer returns. He set the a chair on fire"

"Nothing new for Spencer" I said as I walked into the RV. There were 2 sets of 3 bunk beds and a table with 5 chairs. Frednub and Gibby sat on the chairs. . I walked to them and sat on one of the beds.

"Hey kiddoos! Ready to go?" Spencer all nodded.

"I was thinking that when we are there we could film some iCarly segments."Carly said.

"Sure, why not" I said. It doesen't sounds like a bad idea. We can't not update iCarly in two whole weeks.

"And we could also show some photos from the trip to our fans. I'm sure they would like to see them"she also said. No! No! NO! That's a horrible idea. All those Seddie & Creddie shippers would be something like _'Aren't Freddie and Sam/Carly making such a cute couple?'_ I'm sure those fans are crazy. Why would I ever date Freddork. I'm sure he still has that stupid crush on Carly. Not that I was jealous or anything. It just annoyed me to see him so obsseded with her and I knew there's no chance for him to like ,he dated her when he saved her life but she wasn't really in love with him. I always wondered why did he broke up with her if he was soo in love with her. Just because I hold him he was just bacon? I never expected him to listen to me. I though he was going to forget what I said and be all happy about Carly being his girlfriend. Not that I jealous or anything, I just didn't like them being a , I didn't expected them to least. I just though Carly would realize that she's not in love with him and tell him that. But the though of Freddie breaking up with Carly never crossed my head. Maybe I was wrong, maybe he didn't like her anymore.

Then Gibby broke the silence:

"Wanna play cards?" he said as he got up and took some cards.

"Sure" Freddie said and we all walked to the table and sat on the chairs.

"Okay, Sam, you start the Freddie, Me and Carly"Gibby said.

I put my card on the table then it was Freddie's turn. His hand lightly brushed mine and I felt a little spark which reminded me of our first kiss. It was the kinda same thing but it just felt different. This was just little but really nice spark but the kiss was something so passionate and intense.I never though that kissing Freddie would feel like that.

We continued the rest of our game then I won. Nobody beats Mama at cards.

"We are at the gas station" Spencer shouted as me,Carly ,Freddie and Gibby walked out the RV and we entered the gas station.

I picked some bacon and a pack of fat-cakes and told Freddie that he's paying for me

"Fine,Puckett" he said. I never understood why he paid for me everytime I told him to. Sure, he complained but he never told me he's not going to do it. I always appreciated that but I'll never tell him that.

After we paid for the things we did buy,Carly got some gossip magazine, Gibby got a fat-cake and Freddie got some of his tecky magazines.

Me and Carls walked in RV while Fredward and Gibby got to help Spencer to put gas.

"Hey,Sam can I ask you something? I know it's weird but promise you wouldn't laugh."

"Sure,cupcake" It couldn't be that bad unless he had a crush on Freddie or some loser like him. Well he stopped being such a dork and started looking better and even builded a 6-pack. Well there were many girl that though he was hot and even against my pleasure I can't disagree with them. For some reason I didn't like girls who were crushing on Freddie. 'Maybe because you were jealous' , a voice echoed in my head. No,that couldn't be possible. I don't like Freddie , I hate him. Well , not really. I never really hated when we started iCarly but after some weeks I realized that he's not that bad.

"I thing I might be in love with Gibby" she said. Gibby? Well, at least it's not Freddie. And he likes her too. I see the way he looks at her.

" I think he might like you too. You should tell him. I see the way he looks at clearly likes you."

"Yeah' I think you're right. He looks at me the same way Freddie looks at y..." then she stopped talking. I've never saw Freddie looking at a girl that way,except one time.

It was after our first kiss.

~Flashback~

"Hey" Freddie said as I was about to walk out the fire escape. I turned back to see what he wanted to tell me. "I hate you" he said but I knew he didn't meant it. He smiled and looked at me with such a happy and lovingly expression.

"Hate you too" I replied smiling back at him , but I didn't meant it either.

~End Flashback~

"At who?" I asked. I don't know why but I really wanted at who Freddie looked that way.

"Nobody.I never saw Freddie looking like that at any girl. I think I was confusing him with another boy. But I guess you're right. I should tell him." Carly was such a bad liar and I think he knows something I didn't.

Then the boys walked onto the car. The rest of the car ride Carly didn't talk anything in privately with me. I guess she was afraid that I would ask her about earlier. I think I should talk to Freddie about Carly and Gibby. Maybe we should get them together.

"We're here" Spencer shouted. There a building that I guess it was the reception and a sign that says naturist camp. There's no way that we're staying at a nudist camp. I didn't want Freddie or Gibby to see me undressed.

"Spencer, this is a naturist camp" Freddie said.

"I know that. It's written right there"

"Do you even know what does naturist means?" Carly asked.

"Not I guess it can't be that bad." Spencer replied.

"It means nudist. And there's no way where staying there."I shouted.

"Are implying that nudists aren't equal with us? That's discrimination. I told you that discrimination is bad. Except with peoples from Lithuania" he said.

"Spencer, I wasn't saying anything bad about nudism. And peoples from Lithuania aren't that bad." she said.

"How do you know? Did you meet anyone from Lithuania? Maybe it isn't even a country. Maybe it was invented by Russian spies just to hide there. We can never know. And if you befriend anyone from there you're grounded for... t'ill college!"

"Lithuania is a country." Freddie said. Sometimes Spencer could be so weird. He was like a brother to me and I loved him like a brother but he was really weird.

"I think nudism is cool" Gibby said. Man, this kid comments at the most random times . I wonder what Carly sees in him.

After we arrived at a textilist camp this time. We walked to find a place for the RV. We found a nice place and ate some pizza.

"Now we need see who sleeps in which bed." Spencer said.

Finally we decided how to share the beds, we got changed in our PJs and we got to bed.

It's going to be and interesting trip.

Like it?Hate it?Review.

Just to know, I don't have anything againist nudism.


	3. Chapter 3

Freddie's POV

I woke up by the sound of Sam's voice.

"What?" I ask and I groan.

"I need someone to come with me to the bathroom to hold the flashlight."she said.

"Fine" I said as I got up and searched the flashlight.

We walked t'ill Sam fell on the top of me. Her blonde curls looked wonderful in moonlinght and her eyes sparkled like sapphires. She looked beautiful , like and angel , even if she was a demon. Then, I felt a urge to kiss her. I moved my head closer to hers and our lips were only inches apart. I saw that she leaned closer too. Then she said

"I think we should better go now" as she got up. I got up too and followed her.

When we arrived at the bathroom she walked inside and I stood there thinking about how we were so close to kiss.

"Hey, aren't you that kid from iCarly, Freddie.?" A boy who looked around my age said as he came closer. He has jet black hair and hazel eyes.

"Yep, that's me" I reponded.

"Are Carly and Sam here with you?"

"Yes , Gibby and Spencer are here too."

" Maybe we could meet tomorow. Do you think Sam would give me her 's really hot." I feel something hiting me as he said that. Could I be jealous?It was the same thing I felt when I was thirtheen and Carly got a boyfriend. But it was harder and I felt more angry. I never felt that that hard about Carly. Well, usually I was just a little sad but never that angry.

Maybe I had a crush on Sam. Just a little crush. I couldn't talk to anyone about that. Sam would probably break my arms or legs if she knew. And Carly , Gibby and Spencer aren't the best about keeping secrets.

" I'm sure she isn't interested" I said trying to end the conversation.

"Umm... bye then" he said as he walked out if my sight.

After a minute Sam walked out the bathroom.

We walked in silence , then Sam decided to broke it.

"You know that Carly and Gibby like eachother and I though that we could try to get them toghether."

"That's not a bad idea" I said. I knew they liked eachother.

When returned at the RV and headed in our beds.

"Thanks,Freddie" Sam said. I can't belive she actually thanked me.

"Is Sam Puckett actually saying thanks?" I teased as I smirked. I don't know why but I fell like I was going to regret this.

"Don't get used to it" she said and I could tell that she smiled. "Night,nub"

"Night, Princess Puckett"

**I know it's kinda short. Review.**


	4. Chapter 4

Freddie's Pov

I woke up next morning as I felt the smell of bacon. I saw Carly, Gibby and Spencer seated at the table each with a piece of bacon. Of course Sam had a lot more bacon than the others.

"Morning" I said as I took a seat next to Gibby.

"Morning,kid-o, I made canadian bacon." Spencer said.

"Isn't Canadian bacon just ham?"

Carly asked.

"Yes , it is but they gave it a fancy name".

"Anyway, today were going to the beach."

We changed in our shorts and t-shirts and the girls changed in their bikinis.

I was wearing a black t-shirt and some dark blue shorts. Gibby was wearing a blue penny tee and grey shorts with a dark green stripe and Spencer was wearing some green shorts with a wave patern and a white t-shirt.

Carly was wearing a purple dress and white flip-flops with her bikini under.

Sam was wearing some blue short shorts that showed her legs and a white thank-top. I must admit she looked really hot. I can't wait to see her in a bikini. Not that I imagine Sam half-naked or something, I'm not a pervert. I just haven't see her in a bikini before and I'm guy, at least.

We arived at the beach and we found a place when we could put our towels. Carly undressed and ploped on the towel, saying that she's going to work on her tan. She was wearing a light blue bikini with a strapless top. I saw that Gibby was checking her out. Sincerly, I didn't think she was that hot. Sure she was kinda hot but Sam wearing those shorts was ten times hoter. Did I just said that Sam that hot? I can't belive that. Well she a hot girl who's gonna be in bikini and I'm a guy after all so it wasn't that strange. At least, I think.

Then Spencer and Gibby took off their t-shirts.

"Hey, nub aren't you gonna take of your shirt or you're afraid that everybody gotta see how flat you are." Sam said. I noticed she was taking of her her now her t-shirt revealing her bikini top then her shorts. It was a purple bikini that was perfectly hugging her curves. She was really hot and I was sure that I was kinda drooling. I think she noticed that I was staring at her cause she blushed a bit. Did Sam Puckett just blushed?

I took off my shirt and I noticed that Sam was staring at me. Was she checking me out? I build some muscles and I started going to the gym this year.

"Still think that I have no muscles, Puckett?" I asked, smirking.

I noticed that she blushed again. Did I just made her blush? Maybe she likes me. Nyahh, I don't think so. But I think that I like her. I can't belive I'm saying this.

"I'm going to make a sand castle you wanna help me, Gib" Spencer asked.

"Sure. So that left me and Sam there.

"Wanna go swim?" she asked. I noded and we got in the water.

We stood there splashing eachother, talking, laughing and swimming. I really had a good time with Sam.

"I think we should go to see what Carly's doing" I said but I then I regretted that."Maybe we could come back later."

We got out and we saw Carly reading some fashion magazine.

"Hey Sam,Freddie" she said . " I'm going to see how Spencer and Gibby are doing" and then she left.

Sam and I stood there, laying on our towels and talking.

" You know I really had a good time with you today" I said smiling.

" Yeah, me too" she said. I could't belive she had a good time with me.

Then our eyes meet. Her eyes were beautiful like diamonds. I noticed that we both leaned closer. Our lips we inches apart and we almost kissed. I Didn't know why but I really wanted to kiss her so bad. Then my phone rang. I took my blue pearphone and answered my mother.

" Freddie, you didn't text me this morning. I was so worried"

" I'm okay mom. I'm on the beach now."

"Did you applied cloud block?"

"Yes, mom. I'l call you later."

I love my mother but sometimes she's crazy. And now I'm sad that she called when Sam and I almost kissed.

"No offence, Fredward but your mother's crazy"Sam said.

" Yeah, I know" I replied.

Then Carly, Gibby and Spencer walked to us.

"I think we should walk around the camping some time."

We started walking then Sam spoke:

"I'm tired , give me a piggy-back ride, Fredbag"

"I'm not going to" I said. She always made me give her rides but she never thanked me.

"But you're going to." she said smiling as she jumped in my back. Her arms were wraped around my neck and it sended shivers down my spine. It felt warm and I enjoyed it. I blushed but I think Sam didn't notice.

We walked almost an hour then we were back at the RV.

"I'm hungry" Sam said

" Then why don't you and Freddie go take some pizza from that pizza place in the town while I go and talk to that nice lady at the beach" Spencer said. That would leave Carly alone with Gibby. They both seem to be excited and to agree with the ideea.

"Fine" I said.

We changed all changed, then me and Sam walked to the pizza place.

"So, do you think Carly's exited to be alone with Gibby?" Sam asked

"I think so and I Spencer wanted them to be alone to."

"So you're enjoying the trip."

"Yeah, it's fun. I think Spencer wants to hunt the beavecoon tonight. He thinks there's a chance for him to find it in the woods."

"When he's gonna realize that the beavecoon doesen't exist?"

We laughed and talked t'ill we arrived at the pizza place.

"So what toping are you getting. I asked, already knowing the answer.

"The meat lover toping, duh" she said.

We took the pizzas. I got extra- chesse and pepper . Carly got the vegetarian topping, Spencer took pineaple and Gibby tuna.

We walked back to the camping, laughing and talking about Spencer's talent to set things on fire.

**A/N: I'm thinking about making a seddie story about them after college. And I was thinking about Spencer & Melanie as a couple. What do you think? Do you like Gibby dating Carly or you want her to have another boyfriend? Review. Reviews made me happy. And when I'm happy I update.**


	5. Chapter 5

Carly's Pov

Sam and Freddie left to get pizza and Spencer walked back to the beach to flirt with some hot girl. So that left me alone with Gibby, the guy that I had a crush on. And I think he likes me back.

I noticed that Sam and Freddie started to act a bit different and I'm sure they like eachother.

"Hey, Gibby, do you think Sam and Freddie like eachother? I asked.

"I think so, I mean they spent all the the at beach toghether and seemed to enjoy that" he replied.

"I know and I think maybe we could try to leave them alone more . And Spencer could help us too. I think he wants them to go out"

"I'm sure that they could get toghether by the end of the camping"

I needed to agree with that. I'm sure they like eachother. I see the way Freddie looks at Sam the same way she told me that Gibby looks at me. I was about to say that to her but I stopped. She looked really jealous thinking about Freddie looking at a girl that way. But she didn't knew I was talking about her. I told her that I never saw Freddie looking at someone that way but I was sure she didn't belive me. And I'm sure that early at the beach he was checking her out and she was looking at her too. Maybe Freddie's smart enough to hide the fact that he likes Sam from her but he can't hide it from us.

I remember when Freddie used to like me. He was kinda obsseded with me but he never looked at me that way. Well it was just a crush and I he got over me after we dated. He and Sam were right I wasn't in love with him, I was in love with what he did. I think there's also a good part in that since it made him to get over me. But I'm sure Sam isn't just a crush . I'm sure he's in love with her and she's in love with him. And I'm determined to made them realize that.

Just then it started be to a little cold. I started shivering and I think Gibby noticed that too.

"Want my jacket?" he asked. He wanted to lend me his jacket. Maybe he liked me too. Maybe there's a chance for us.

"Then won't you be cold?" I asked. I really wanted him to give me his jacket but I didn't want him to be cold.

"It's okay" he say as he gave me his jacket. It smelled like him when I hugged him and it gave me a warm feeling and comfort.

We talked, with his jacket around my shoulders,t'ill I saw Spencer returning.

"Hey,Spence, how was with the girl?"

"It looks like she's still not over a recent break-up and she came here to calm down. She cried over my shoulder. Now my t-shirt smells like an wet to see?"

"No thanks"I said wondering where are Sam and Freddie.

"Sam and Freddie haven't returned yet?" he asked like he almost read my mind.

"Nope" I heard Gibby.

Then I saw them. Freddie was holding all the pizza boxes and Sam was eating a fatcake that I was sure Freddie bough for her. I think is kinda sweet that Freddie always accept and buy food for her. He's such a gentlemen.

"So veggie topping for Carly, meat for Sam, tuna for Gibby and pineapple for Spencer" Freddie said handing us the pizzas. We ate and talked.

"Sooo,Fredd-o and Gibbayy, are we hunting the beavecoon tonight? Just us, having a guys night?" Spencer asked. He still thinks that the beavecoon exist. Well, he's Spencer, I learned how to deal with that.

"Sure" Freddie said. Maybe just him having a guys night with Gibby and Spencer would make him admit something about Sam. I think I might talk to Gibby about that.

"Kay" Gibby agreed too. I was sure they didn't want to disappoint Spencer cause both knew that the beavecoon wasn't real. It's a totally different story about Bigfoot, I'm still sure he exist and he lives in a forest really far from Seattle, I tried to explain that but all except Gibby though it was stupid. Maybe we could go hunt him together someday. Sam and Freddie both don't belive in those kind of things. But Spencer the guys who hunts some fictional animal tells me that bigfoot is stupid. That don't make any sense.

"I'm going to get my beavecoon traps and beavecoon hunter things,then we can go" Spencer said. Ohh, Spencer. I don't think he's ever going to give up on the beavecoon." Come on guys"

They all got into RV to take the stuff and they left. That means Sam and I can have a girls night. Maybe I'l make her admit about liking Freddie. I took my phone and texted Gibby.

_ Maybe you could make Freddie admit that he likes Sam. I would try to make her admit that she likes him but it would be kinda hard._

After some minutes he replied.

_ I would try. Good luck with_ Sam:)

"Were having a girls night" I told Sam.

She groaned but she finally accepted it. I knew she was kinda suspicious that I would make her talk about her feelings. We changed in our pajamas then we got in the RV and sat on the beds. I was wearing a white t-shirt with dark blue and pink stripes and some light pink pants with white polka dots. Sam was wearing a black Cuttlefish t-shirt and red PJ pants with white stars.

At first we talked about fashion and the new limited edition straps at build-a-bra then I told her about Gibby. Now it was the moment when I could knew the truth. I know she was stubborn and she doesn't want to express her feelings but I need to do that for her.

I knew they wouldn't want me to meddle but I'm trying to help them so they should be grateful.

**A/N: Yesterday a friend called me odsseded with Seddie beacuse I had some photos on my iPad. She called me odssed with apple too yearlier. I'm kinda overprotective with my apple products and my film camera. And I really like apple.**

**I realised that my mother is a seddie shipper too. Her favourite character is Freddie like mine and she doesen't like Carly. She thinks she's too spoiled and excited. I like Carly , she's kinda the one that we should be grateful for Seddie but mom's right.**


	6. Chapter 6

Freddie's Pov

We walked into the forest trying to hunt the beavecoon that both me and Gibby knew that it didn't exist but we didn't want to disappoint Spencer. He was my best guy friend,along with Gibby and he was like the brother I never had.

"So I think you should go and set that beavecoon trap here Freddie, while Gibby sets this one there and I'm going to try to attract them with blueberries, their favorite fruits."Spencer said.

"Okay" I said as I set up the trap. I was kinda happy to have a boys night with Spencer since I was sure that Carly was gotta make ma talk about my feelings or something and I wasn't in the mood for that kind of conversation. I didn't want to tell her about the fact that I think I have a crush on Sam because she's gotta kick me in places that should never been kicked.

I set the trap and I returned to Spencer and Gibby. Then Spencer's phone started ringing.

"Hi Socks" he said. Isn't it weird that we heard of Socko so many times but we never saw him. Spencer always tells us that he's such a great guy but he's really shy. I really want to meet him . I meet some of his weird relatives with their names that matches their jobs, I wonder how this happened. Well I was about to meet Socko to go camping with him and Spencer, which would't be a really good idea since probably our tent made of INFLAMABLE FIBER would catch in flames. I like spending time with Spencer and Gibby but since they are really weird, don't get me wrong I love them as my brothers but they're not really the best peoples that you can have a guys night with. I really have fun with them but I would like to spend some time with my guy friends without anybody looking at us like we're aliens.

I think the only times when I'm doing some activities for guys that aren't weird are my AV club that I have some friends in but aren't that close to me so I don't spend any time with them outside of school and when I arm-wresle with Sam. And she always beat me but last time it took her four seconds which is a new record for me.

I really enjoy spending time with Carly,Sam and Gibby but I need guy time too. Especially when we even go to build-a-bra sometimes. Gibby gets kicked out one more time and they are taking his fingerprints.

Spencer closed the phone and I saw that Gibby received a text. I recognized his custom ringtone for Carly. I knew that he had a custom ringtone for everybody in his list. I wonder what she wants.

"Hey Freddie, do you still like Carly" he asked. I think I made clearly for everyone. I DO NOT like Carly. But since Gibby did have a crush on her I understad his insecurites.

"No"

"Then do you like someone else?" he asked. I think I knew what did he wanted. I'm sure him and Carly had a little conversation about me and Sam. They don't know that I knew their plan but I did. I wonder if Sam knew.

~Flashback~

I was checking my mail on Carly's laptop cause mine wasn't charged. I opened the internet and the history popped up on the screen. It's not that I wanted to see her history, I'm not a stalker. But when the mouse almost thouched the cross I accidentally entered her email outbox and I saw a mail from Gibby.

Cool. All those fans are right. They would make such a cute couple.

I saw that it was a reply and I was courious what Carly sended him. I saw that it was a link I clicked it and I saw that some weirdos made a website about me and Sam. And apparently Carly though it was cute.

~End flashback~

Then I knew Carly and Gibby wanted to meddle and totally fail. It's not like Sam would ever like me and I just realised that I have a tiny crush

on her.

We're not in love or anything.

Gibby's Pov

I saw that Carly texted me and she made ask Freddie about Sam. I asked him if he likes someone at the moment.

"No, I don't" he said but I knew that he lied. I saw in his eyes. Well, apparently I didn't but I read this quote from one of my mother's romantic novels and I decided to try it. It sounds cool didn't it?

I tried to keep calm but I couldn't .

"I know you like Sam!" I shouted. He looked really shocked.

"Gibby,first shut up! You don't need to yell this hard. I'm not that far from you. Second, I may have a little crush on Sam but swear you aren't gonna tell anyone about this."

"I swear" I said. I knew that I needed to tell Carly but I knew that I could wait some time. I don't want to disappoint Freddie but it's for his own good. I was sure it wasn't just a little crush, like he said, it was the love that burned with passion. Wow, those quotes make me sound deep.

I knew it was really wrong to I really liked Carly and I didn't want to disappoint her neither.

**A/N: I think Fencer friendship is really cute. It' s nice how Spencer is like a bigger brother for Freddie.**

**I like writing in Freddie's Pov the most cause he's the most like me.**


	7. Author note

**Sorry for not updating but I'm busy with school. I will try to update when I have some time to write and now I'm kind of out of ideas. If you have any ideas review or PM me.**

** Can someone tell when I can watch iShock America online since in Romania it's gotta take some time t'ill it's gonna air.**

** Personally, I think that the only reasons Dan is now giving us creddie hints is to troll us into thinking that creddie is the endgame then shock us and destroy those hopes of the creddie shippers. **

** Anyway, I'm not sure if Seddie's gonna be the endgameor if iCarly is gonna end up with no couple but I know that there no chance for Creddie. I think iCarly is gonna end up with the characters being happy and totally in character. So if Sam & Freddie are gonna behave how they did in the seddie arc. better no couple. But with Sam & Freddie being broken up they couldn't be really happy so iCarly won't end with all of them really happy. **

** Remember Spencer's speech in iHate Sam's boyfriend about the honeymoon phase. I think Sam and Freddie are in that phase and if they're gonna get back together they're going to behave normal , the way all the seddie shippers like.**

** My point being I'm not able to update any time soon and I just needed someone to tell my opinions to.**

** Thanks for reading this author note that was half-pointless. Just the first phrases were important.**

** Now I'm writing some stories that came in my mind. Should I wait to finish iGo camping to publish another multi-chapter or publish it now? Just the first chapters are up.**

** If you want to ask something, which probably you would't, PM me.**


	8. Chapter 7

Sam's Pov

Last night while the boys were out beavecoon hunting, Carly and I had a girls night. She talked about crushes and all those things and even about I love the girl and she's like my sister, but sometimes I can't understand her.

I woke up smelling bacon and I saw that Spencer made breakfast. I saw Carly but Gibby and Freddork were nowhere to be seen.

"We are the two nubs?" I asked.

"They're going to see that new fair on the town. We should go there today."she said. I nodded and sat at the table waiting for Spencer to cook breakfast.

Gibby and Freddork returned and we ate. We decided that we should go to the fair. I groaned when I realized that we would walk.

We walked t'ill I started to get bored. I wanted to make Freddie give me a piggyback ride but there were peoples that though we were a cute couple last time I did and I prefered to not happen again. It wasn't that disturbing like I thought it would be but it wasn't the most pleasing feeling in the world neither.

We finally arrived there and I saw a roller-coaster

"I want to go on this" I shouted.

"I'm not going on that thing"Carly said and Spencer agreed to her.

"I once heard about a roller-coaster that crashed and..." Gibby started but I cut him.

"Shut up"

"So Freddie, you're going to go with her?She can't go alone." Carly said.

"Fine". Now I'm going to be stuck with Frednub. Well, it wouldn't be that bad since we spend a lot of time together and we really had fun. Even if we fight all the time, when we were alone, like when we did " Wake up, Spencer" we got along really good.

And yesterday when we left to get pizza, I really had a great time without fights. It's not that I'm not feeling good when we fight since this is kinda our thing but I like the time when we get along.

Since this trip began, I realized a lot of things about Freddie. When I though about him and another girl I had a not so pleasant feeling, possibly jealousy. And I noticed that he started looking really hot.

First, we got into some rides that we all wanted to go on, then we ate. Of course, Freddie paid for me, even without me asking him, he knew me really well.

"Should we go on this ride now?" Freddie asked. I nodded. This ride was the last thing on our list to do at the fair, then we were going back in the camping and we were going to get dinner at a really nice restaurant in the town.

"We'll wait for you here" Spencer said as she showed us a got in the line and waited t'ill it was our turn. When we finally got in the roller-coaster I realized that we were really close to each other. His hand was on my knee and I think he realized that ,cause he took it away. For some reason I liked the closure , but I didn't realize why. I suddenly felt cold when the ride ended and we headed to Carly, Spencer and Gibby.

Maybe I started having feelings for Fredward Benson, but could it be possible? To like the guy that I always insulted and tormented. Anyway , it could't be more than a crush. Just a little stupid crush...


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I haven't updated in a long time but I didn't have time.**

Freddie's Pov

We returned from the fair and we were going to a restaurant with sea fruits in the town. I looked at the reviews and they were really good.

Earlier at the fair, me and Sam stood really close in that roller-coaster and it felt good. Like there was a little spark trough my body.

I got to take a shower at the bathrooms and Gibby came too. They were really clean for a camping and they smelled really good. It somehow reminded me of a spray that my mother used to disinfect our apartment.

When I was about to get in the shower I heard Gibby asking:

"Hey, do you think that if I ask Carly out , there any chance she'l say yes?"

"Sure, she likes you too" I never imagined Carly and him dating before I heard that she likes him but it would be kinda weird. Well, they would make a nice couple and Gibby would treat Carly really well. I want her to be happy, since she's like my sister and I love her, in a brother-sister way. When I used to like Carly, I would felt jealousy if someone asked me that but now I didn't feel anything.

When we were back at the RV, Sam and Carly were already dressed. Carly was wearing a black dress that stopped at her knees with matching black heels. And Sam washdhdjsisshebdhxjndvevdhdj bdh wearing a purple strapless dress with black heels. She was beautiful, I didn't saw her wearing dresses many times but she was truly beautiful. Her hair was natural curly. It was georgeous and I always liked it.

I wore a blue striped shirt, black jeans and vans.

We finally artived at the restaurant.

The waiter arrived and we ordered. I got a lasagna. We were talking then I heard a buzz. I saw Gibby taking out his phone and answering it. He got out of the restaurant to talk. Later, when he returned he seemed really tense. I decided that I should talk to him when were back.

Gibby's Pov

We arrived at the restaurant where we were having dinner. It was really nice.

I was drinking my ice tea thinking about what Freddie about Carly. Then I heard my phone ringing. I took it out expecting to be my mom. But I was wrong, actually it was my ex-girlfriend Tasha. I got over her and started liking Carly but I answered it anyway. I exited the restaurant since I needed to be in a silent place to talk on the phone.

"Hey, Tasha" I said. I didn't really wanted to talk to her right now but I wasn't going to be impolite.

"Hey, Gibby. Look, when we broke up I was really stupid. I want to be back with you. I think I love you Gibby" I didn't knew what to say. She said she loved me, not just liked, really loved. But I didn't still like her. But what if I don't have any chance with Carly and Freddie was saying this just to make me feel better. Maybe I'm just a stupid little fat guy that read and quote romance novels. Maybe it would be better if I got back together with her than waiting for something that will probably never happen.

Carly didn't date guys like me. She dated hot and tall guys that would make any girl fall for them

"I'l think about it" I said. Maybe there was still a chance that Freddie was telling the truth. I shouldn't give up this easy.

"And there's something else that I want to talk about. I think I'm pregnant. Last week I slept with a guy at a party when I was drunk. I'm going to take a test" I didn't knew what to tell her. "Please, tell me what should I do if it's positive"

"Take the test first and call me after you got the results" I said. I wanted to help her, she was really nice after all and I still liked her as a friend.

"Bye" she said. I entered the restaurant again and I sat at the table.

Now I got a lot to think about.

**A/N: I know that the part with Gibby and Tasha sounds more like a drama but it would't be a important part of the story. Should Tasha be pregnant or not and if she is, should Gibby help her?**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N : Not my best but I'll try to make the next chapter better. **

**To ofhumanspecies, the guest who reviewed my story: I don't have anything againist Lithuania and I don't think it has a bad reputation. But Spencer says in one of his blogs that he wouldn't date girls from Lithuania because he doesen't like the name of the country. Just Spencer being Spencer... **

Freddie's Pov

It was already night and I noticed that the others were asleep except Gibby , who was playing the sheeps on his pearphone. I decided that I should ask him about earlier .

" Hey, Gibby" I said. "Why you seemed so tense earlier in the restaurant? I asked.

" Tasha called me. She said that is a possibility that she is pregnant and she called me because she thinks she's still in love with me. What do you think I should do?"

" Tell her that you don't feel that way anymore and support her." I sugested.

"Thanks, Freddie"

Gibby's Pov

Freddie's advice was really helpful. I thanked him and I got to sleep then I heard my phone ringing. First I wanted to ignore it, thinking it was Guppy who was playing on mom's pearphone. I looked at the caller ID and I saw that it was Tasha who called. I answered.

"Hi , Tasha" I said

" Hey, sorry for calling so late but right now I had time for the test. Thank god it's negative"

I was so relieved. But the other problem was if she still loved me.

" Gibby, do you want to get back together?" My heart started beating faster and I started sweating.

" I... Ummm... I can't Tasha. I don't feel that way anymore. I'm sorry. You'll find another guy that would truly love you but I'm not that guy"

" It's okay, I understand. Bye " she said.

I felt bad but I had to do this. Now since we clarified our break-up, I felt better and happier. I actually thought about asking Carly out but I didn't think that I would have a chance.

But I was free and I didn't have to worry about Tasha anymore.

**I don't like this chapter but like I said I'll try to make the next one better.**


End file.
